Diesmal für immer?
by Believe78
Summary: FF zu Verliebt in Berlin Lisa heiratet David...


Disclaimer:

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Sat.1 und deren Autoren, aber vor allem den wunderbaren Schauspielern, die sie täglich zum Leben erwecken!

Der Song „So bist Du" stammt von Oli P.

**Diesmal für immer?**

Die Kirchturmuhr schlug 2 Uhr. Rokko blieb stehen und sah zu der Uhr hinauf. _Jetzt heiratet sie ihn. Willst Du Elisabeth Plenske, den hier anwesenden David Seidel…..nein, bloß nicht weiterdenken._ Rokko lief seit Stunden ziellos durch Berlin. Er hatte es heute Morgen in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr ausgehalten. Dort erinnerte ihn alles an Lisa. Dort hatte er sowohl die schönsten, wie auch die schlimmsten Momente ihrer Beziehung erlebt. Er musste schmunzeln als er an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht in seiner Wohnung dachte. Er hatte ihr nie erzählt, dass er sie die halbe Nacht beim schlafen betrachtet hatte und sich damals die Zukunft mit ihr in den schönsten Farben ausgemalt hatte. Er hätte alles für sie getan, alles nur um sie glücklich zu machen. Hätte er damals schon ahnen können, dass sie ihm nochmals das Herz brechen würde? Nein, trotz seiner Eifersucht auf David, hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass Lisa ihm das ein zweites Mal antun würde. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

In der Nacht nach dem Polterabend, hatte Lisa ihm gesagt, dass sie David immer noch liebte. Und diesmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass es endgültig war. Sie hatte nicht geweint, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie ihm das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass David sie liebe und sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Dieses Weinen hatte ihm damals die Hoffnung gegeben, dass Lisa selbst die Trennung gar nicht wollte, sie sich aber keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als zu versuchen mit David, dem Mann, den sie schon seit einem Jahr anhimmelte, glücklich zu werden. Damals war er sicher, dass es sich nur um eine Schwärmerei handelte, doch in der Nacht vor ihrer geplanten Hochzeit, war sein Herz in tausend Stücke zersprungen, als ihm Lisa in die Augen sah und sagte „Ich liebe David und ich will mit ihm glücklich werden!" er hatte seine Fassung bewahrt bis sie weg war, doch dann war er weinend zusammengebrochen. Die letzten Wochen seither hatte er allein in seiner Wohnung verbracht. Hugo hatte ab und zu versucht ihn aufzumuntern, doch da Hugo selbst immer noch viel zu viel mit sich selbst und seiner Trauer um Britta beschäftigt war, war es bei halbherzigen Versuchen geblieben.

Durch Hanna hatte er erfahren, dass die große Hochzeit heute satt fand. Für ihn war es der Tag seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Er hatte mit der Hoffnung auf ein Leben mit Lisa auch seine Hoffnung begraben, jemals wieder glücklich zu sein. Er hatte sich gegenüber der Kirche auf eine Mauer gesetzt und betrachtete nun das Gebäude. _So ähnlich sieht die Kirche aus, in der ich ihr meine ewige Liebe schwören wollte._ Eine Träne rollte ihm langsam die Wange hinab. Er bemerkte es gar nicht. Aus einem der Häuser hinter ihm klang Musik auf die Strasse. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühherbsttag und überall waren die Fenster geöffnet, um die immer noch sommerliche Wärme in die Wohnungen zu lassen.

**Ich dreh' mich noch mal um, die Tür ist fast zu  
aber ohne dich zu sehen, weiß ich keine ist wie du  
ich werd dich schrecklich vermissen, dein Foto küssen  
Mir geht's beschissen weil wir mehr als alle anderen von uns wissen  
Wir sind ein Paar wie Romeo und Julia  
wie Bruder und Schwester nur viel fester  
was wir beide erlebten bleibt für ewig und immer  
doch es macht es mir nicht leichter sondern nur noch viel schlimmer **

Rokko lauschte dem Text. _Oh, ja. Das passt._ Wie oft war er in den letzten Wochen mit ihrem Foto in der Hand eingeschlafen und hatte sich dabei gewünscht, er wäre Lisa Plenske nie begegnet. Oder er könne sich alles was er jemals mit ihr erlebt hatte, jede schöne und grauenhafte Erinnerung an die Zeit mit ihr aus dem Gedächtnis reißen. Doch jeder Moment mit ihr war unauslöschlich in sein Hirn eingebrannt.

**Du bist wie keine andre, mein absoluter Star  
du bist wie keine andere jemals vor dir war  
und du gibst alles für mich ich bin immer für dich da  
denn so bist du nur du**

Ja, so hatte er mal über Lisa gedacht. Sie war die faszinierendste Frau, die er je getroffen hatte und er wusste, dass sie das bis an sein Lebensende bleiben würde. _Ich werde jede andere Frau mit Dir vergleichen, Lisa. _Die Tränen liefen ihm nun beständig die Wangen hinab.

**Und wenn ich geh, dann geht nur ein Teil von mir  
und gehst du bleibt deine Wärme hier  
und wenn ich schlaf dann schläft nur ein Teil von mir  
und der andere träumt mit dir**

Sie war gegangen und hatte in jener Nacht nur Kälte in seinem Herz hinterlassen, nur manchmal, nachts in seinen Träumen konnte er das Geschehene vergessen und dann träumte er von Lisa und der Zukunft mit ihr, die sie nun mit David leben würde.

**Ich sehe deine Hand in meiner Hand und nichts könnte schöner sein  
Ich war das erste Mal im Leben mit dir allein. Wir haben schnell gecheckt  
und doch ist nichts passiert, den ganzen Tag gelacht und rumprobiert  
So denke ich an dich und an den Sommer mit dir **

**An die Stunden zwischen Blumen, bitte glaube mir  
die Zeit mit dir war wie ein Meer in Flammen **

**Jetzt geh' ich weit von dir und trotzdem bleiben wir zusammen **

Und trotzdem wusste er, dass dieser kurze Sommer mit Lisa zu der schönsten Zeit seines Lebens zählen würde. Er musste wieder an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht denken. Nicht, die in der sie so nervös gewesen war und ihn aus dem Bett geworfen hatte. Die, die ihrem „Ja" zu seinem Antrag gefolgt war. Nachdem er bei ihren Eltern um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, bestand Lisa darauf wieder mit ihm nach Berlin zu kommen.

Niemals vorher und, wenn er ehrlich war, auch nie wieder nach dieser Nacht, war er sich Lisas Liebe so sicher gewesen. Er würde nie den Ausdruck in ihren Augen vergessen, als sie ihm, nachdem sie sich zärtlich geliebt hatten, gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebe.

**Und wenn ich sterb, dann stirbt nur ein Teil von mir  
und stirbst du bleibt deine Liebe hier  
Und wenn ich wein, dann weint nur ein Teil von mir  
und der andere lacht mit dir**

_Ich wäre für Dich gestorben Lisa. Aber stattdessen ist nur Deine Liebe gestorben._

Er stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen ab. _Was hast du nur aus mir gemacht, Lisa?_

Er sah sich um und realisierte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte in welchem Teil von Berlin er sich befand. Während er die Strasse weiterging, um nach einem Taxi Ausschau zu halten, dachte er darüber nach wie sein Leben weitergehen sollte. _Bis hierher und nicht weiter! Ich werde auch ohne Dich weiterleben. Du heiratest heute David und für mich sollte das ein Zeichen sein, dass mein Leben weitergehen muss. Ich kann Dir nicht ewig hinterher trauern!_

In seinem Inneren wusste er allerdings, dass sie immer in seinem Herzen sein würde.

Eine Weile später hielt das Taxi vor seiner Wohnung. Auf der Fahrt hatte er sich vorgenommen, in den nächsten Tagen zu einem Freund nach Hamburg zu fahren, um dort einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er musste weg aus Berlin. Er stieg aus dem Wagen aus und ging mit hängendem Kopf, von der anderen Straßenseite, auf seine Wohnungstür zu. Plötzlich sah er etwas weißes davor sitzen. Er blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und machte sie wieder auf. _Das kann doch nicht sein._ Das weiße etwas vor seiner Tür war ein Mensch. Er schaute noch mal genauer hin. _Lisa? Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit, in ihrem Hochzeitskleid vor meiner Tür? Oh, Mann, Kowalski! Jetzt halluzinierst Du auch noch!_

Der Mensch in dem Hochzeitskleid erhob sich. Rokko schloss nochmals die Augen und zwickte sich selbst in den Arm. _Ok! Ich bin wach. Dann ist das vielleicht real._ Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr. Es war tatsächlich Lisa, die da in ihrem Hochzeitskleid und mit verheulten Augen vor seiner Tür stand.

Sie kam auf ihn zu. „Was machst du hier? Wieso…?" Weiter kam er nicht. Lisa legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Ich konnte ihn nicht heiraten. Wir standen schon am Altar und der Pfarrer fragte mich gerade ob ich David heiraten wolle. Ich blickte David an und sah plötzlich Dein Gesicht vor mir und da wusste ich, dass es falsch war, dass ich viel lieber Deine Frau werden will. Da hab ich mich umgedreht und bin aus der Kirche gerannt." Sie weinte jetzt wieder. Rokko sah sie fassungslos an. „Kannst Du mir noch mal verzeihen?"

Rokko sah ihr in die Augen. Er sah Angst und gleichzeitig Hoffnung darin. Angst ihn zu verlieren und die Hoffnung auf ein Leben mit ihm. „Ich liebe Dich, Rokko!" sie nahm seine Hand. Er glaubte ihr. „Diesmal für immer?" fragte er sie lächelnd. Lisas Augen strahlten und jetzt sah er nichts anderes mehr darin, als ihre Liebe zu ihm. „Ja, diesmal für immer!"

Mehr musste Rokko nicht mehr hören. Er nahm sie in seinen Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

****


End file.
